Zero Times Two Equals Scary
by Ladycaitwolf
Summary: A new student arrives a Pinkerton, but what will happen when she meets her double? How will INK come to terms with the new girl? And best of all what will MacBeth do? It's a bit slow to get going but It will get better. More action to come. Rated T - because I have no idea how to rate it so I played it safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own INK wish I did though, I do however own my character I have added to the story. **

**Hope you enjoy it. _ **

Trixie's POV

There was supposed to be a new girl arriving today. I was worried the last time a new girl came there was big trouble and MacBeth almost won. We were hang out in the play ground waiting Newton shared my worries, Vin didn't really see it one way or the other but Zero just said "she tries anything and she'll make the acquaintance of the coat rack."

"Hey Trix she's here" Vin yelled as the bus pulled close to the kerb.

The girl step down on to the side walk and I couldn't help but gasp.

Harri's POV

(Back on the bus)

After my parents died the will had said that I was to go to this experimental school called Pinkerton. I had heard of this school before and since I had no where else to go I thought that it was worth a shot. A man named Mr Soper had come to get me from the witness protection agency where I had been physio analysed for two weeks after witnessing the murder of my parents but truth be told I wasn't that broken up about it my parents had always been way to over protective and I was going to run away but they died instead. So I'm on my way to Pinkerton which as it seems has only two teachers Mr Soper the principal and a Miss MacBeth.

I.N.K.'s POV

(In playground)

The girl that just got of the bus looked a lot like Zero the only difference was that her skin was not as pale.

"Do you think this is another on MacBeth's schemes?"

"Vin do you think MacBeth would be smart enough to track down some that looks enough like me that is she puts make up could pass as me?"

"Uh no"

"There's MacBeth, Newton see if you can hear what they are saying with one of your gadgets"

"No problem Trixie you should be able to hear them now."

"Hello Mr Soper is this our new terror, uhhh I mean treasure."

"Indeed she is Sadie"

"Well hello dear I'm Miss MacBeth and what's your name?

"Harri" she replied

"Uh well that's a lovely name would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"I can walk perfectly well by myself thank you very much. I assume it will say Harriet Wheeler on the door. Am I correct Mr Soper?"

"Yes I'll introduce you at dinner it is at seven thirty see you later."

"Mr Soper why does it say Harriet on her door if her name is Harri?"

"Her name is actually Harriet but she does not like the name so she shortened it to Harri."

"Well I guess she is no fan of MacBeth."

"Vin for once you have got it right."

"So Trixie you think that she looks like me is only a coincidence?"

"For the moment yes but let's wait till dinner to make up our minds."

(Later at dinner)

Harri's POV

Mr Soper had started the introduction and I looked around the room and my eyes fell on one girl and I gasped, she looked a lot like me skin a bit paler though but if she put make up on she could pass as me then I wondered if this was a sick joke. After I had been introduce Mr Soper said and find he had to finish marking the maths tests with Miss MacBeth and that he expected us to behave and that they should make me feel welcome. Then he said for me to go make some friends and I knew the place I was going straight to that table and demand to know if it was a sick joke that they were playing on me.

I know it is a short chapter it's my first chapter of my first story so some things might be wrong such as spelling and grammar (two aspects of English that I just hate and are not very good at.) Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own INK wish I did though, I do however own my character I have added to the story.**

Zero's POV

"Hey Trixie is Harriet coming over here?"

Trixie looked up from her report

"Yeah and when she gives her money to Burt so he'll let her past she might get here. Are you going to go help her?"

"No, I wanna see how she handles it but if things get to bad I might threaten him for her."

Harri's POV

As I was going over to their table this big guy stepped in front of me and demanded that I give him my money.

"No"

"huh" he obviously did not have people say no to him much.

"I said no now let me past"

"nobody says no to me"

"Me, what a strange name and I am not a nobody so that gives me the right to say no to you."

I walked past

"get back here now" he bellowed I turned around.

"What? You do realise that I have better things to do with my time that to converse with a mentally lacking buffalo as is in front of me."

Every one in the room burst out laughing except for a blond that was clearly his girlfriend, the buffalo and the four at the table which instead looked rather impressed.

"What does that mean?"

"I think you just answered that"

"What no I didn't. What does it mean?"

"It means that I have better things to do that talk to a stupid buffalo which is you."

I put my tray down I knew what was coming next, a fight. He ran at me I leapt over his head it was very easy I had done this a million times before and just like before I was going to win.

Zero's POV

She had a mouth on her and she knew how to insult a person, which is always funny when they don't get it when she leapt over his head I knew that Trixie should see this.

"Trix watch this."

"Watch what the new girl get creamed by Burt? No thanks."

"No, she's the one doing the creaming."

By now she had delivered flying kick to his shoulder a back spin kick to his stomach but Burt was fighting and losing. At that the rest of INK looked up in time to see her with his arm twisted behind his back and her foot on his shoulder.

Harri's POV

"Now what is your name" I demanded.

"B-B-Burt" he stuttered.

"Alright Burt I could either break you arm or do something that has a quicker fix it is your choice."

"Quicker fix please."

"Fine by me."

Zero's POV

With that she dislocated his shoulder, grabbed his belt and hung him off a light fixture on the wall picked up her tray as if nothing had happened came over to the table and sat down and began eating while the rest of us were left gaping. She looked up and said one word that shocked the canteen back to life

"what?"

* * *

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter so if you tell me you hate I won't hold it against you. Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.) Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own INK do own Harri yada yada lets go. Longest chapter yet.**

* * *

Zero's POV

"Well you just kicked the toughest boy in schools butt and you ask what."

"Oh well he wasn't that tough and by the way do you always look like that?"

"Oh are you going to start bad mouthing me too?"

"No, but are you playing some kinda joke on me?"

"No I thought you were playing one on me"

"Uh no and so what if I was bad mouthing you, we're nearly identical so really I'd be bad mouthing myself too or didn't you think of that?"

"Actually I didn't but if you start teasing me you got another thing coming."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"The same thing you did to Burt."

"Huh I'd like to see that."

"That can be arranged meet me in the forest tonight." We shock hands.

"It's a deal and what's your name?"

"Zero."

Harri's POV

"I was wondering what you think of snake-eyes."

They looked up, the short one with glasses answered

"Who?"

"You know Miss MacDeath."

"Oh her, evil as"

"that's what I thought and who are you?"

"Newton."

"And you two are?" I said pointing at the blond one and the one with the head band

"I'm Vin"

"and I'm Trixie."

(That night in the forest)

Where the heck were they there had been a heap of traps which all I think were set by snake-eyes." If Zero doesn't show soon I'll find her and she'll be history. I gave a bird call that silenced the creatures so I could listen for any human noises. Bang that sounded like bubble gum bursting.

Zero's POV

I knew about the traps MacBeth had set around the forest and was following Harri, Vin had made the mistake of calling her Harriet and wound up hanging off the closest thing which as it happened was a coat rack. Which means I'm not the only one who does that. Trixie and I had had a talk quickly before I went to the forest.

(Earlier that night)

"Zero she could actually help us."

"Does that mean I'm not good enough for INK anymore?"

"Zero MacBeth thinks there are only four members of INK. But what if there were five, not only that but looks a lot like you."

"So?"

"It would be easier to confuse MacBeth. Just see how she past the traps in the forest if she does get through then we'll see."

(Present)

When something landed o top of me I thought that MacBeth had set another trap. I had been too focused on how Harri passed all the traps and then disappeared. It was only when the sheet that had fell on me started fighting back I knew I found Harri.

(20 minutes later)

I was impressed she was good. She nearly had me but I don't think she will last much longer. Unfortunately I don't think I will last any longer that her.

Harri's POV

I'd been fighting Zero for twenty minutes and I was surprised I have fought people before and the longest anyone had lasted was 5 minutes. I was going to keep on fighting but then I heard a burst of static and Newton's voice

"Zero MacBeth is coming your way get out fast"

"Harri Snake-eyes is on her way, run." We ran for it and got out just in time.

* * *

**Does anyone know the difference between a visitor and a view? Cause my traffic graph says I have 26 views but 15 visitors but unless my math is real bad 14 and 9 have always equalled 23 so not sure what's going on there, and since I'm new I have no idea what that would mean even if both the numbers were the same. So if you know could you let me know. I'd really appreciate that. Again love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.) Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own INK do own Harri yada yada. It is a rather short sorry but it should hopefully get better as I have a feeling that it is going to be one of those long stories (as in with lots of chapters). Anyway I would like to thank the three people who reviewed chapters one and three. Whoever you are thank you. I was starting to think my writing stunk or maybe people just don't like my idea and thank you to the person who told me about hitting the enter button when different people are talking I went and read my own story and you were right it was really hard to understand. So you will be happy to know that I updated my first three chapters so they are less confusing. But you are probably ready for the story so here it is. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Zero POV

Harri had gone back to her room and I was back at HQ. Trixie had us on video the whole night and had seen everything even when Harri had got cocky and pushed MacBeth in to one of her own traps, setting off a chain reaction with MacBeth in the middle.

"I think we should recruit her she is good."

"Oh"

"Newton what does oh mean"

"Trixie I was uh running some scans of HQ and we've been hacked."

"I'll bet it is MacBeth."

"No zero it's not her."

"Well who the in hell is it?"

"Vin if I knew that I'd tell you."

"I know" a stray voice said.

Harri's POV

"I uh I found this room earlier and didn't know who used it so I bugged it. You referred to this place as HQ but what is it HQ for? Your anti-MacBeth club?"

"How did you guess?"

"Uhhh Newton I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Zero what do you think now?"

"You're right, Trix you're always right."

Trixie's POV

"Right you're in"

"what am I in? Your anti-MacBeth club?

"Exactly so let's fill you in on Mac…."

"MacBeth is twisted and wants to rule Pinkerton and it's your job to stop her. Trixie you're the brains, Newton I guess is the scientific wiz and gizmo guy, Zero you're the muscle and vin you are the dead-weight."

"What I am not"

"Right you are chance being you made the anti-MacBeth club didn't you?"

"Yes"

"how did you know that"

"Well Trixie I've had evil teachers before."

* * *

**I KNOW IT IS LONG BUT IT IS KIND OF FUNNY AND WILL EXPLAIN A LOT OF MY WRITING AS HARRI. AND WHY SHE IS SUCH A SMART MOUTH (this will be made clear in the next couple of chapters).**

**Is Harri to much of a know-it-all? Please tell me and I believe in democracy so if more people say she is than I guess we can change that and vice versa. To be honest sometimes I think she is and sometimes not. I like to think she's not but she is sort of modelled off me (just not the way she looks, just her personality) so that's why I like to think she isn't a know-it-all. But to be fair I have had people call me a know-it-all and a smart mouth. Please excuse the capitol letters at the top I just wanted to get your attention.**

**Again love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.) and next chapter I will not have such a long after word.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no own INK :(**** but Samka Productions no own Harri (I do:)****).**

* * *

Vin's POV

"Who won?"

"Uhhh Vin you're not making any sense right now."

"Yeah I am, who won? You or the teachers?"

"Me the two schools closed down and here I am."

"Ok but who won?"

"I uhhh just told you."

"No, outta you and Zero."

"Oh you tell him Zero."

"Tell who? What?"

"Completely useless. Anyway I'd say it was a draw, MacBeth showed up before we could finish."

"Zero you didn't beat the new girl."

"Can it Vin or I'll hang you on the coat rack."

"That sounds more like the Zero I know."

(The next day in MacBeth's class)

MacBeth's POV

"And you shall all write out 2500 trillion times: I mast be attentive, polite and cordial (as in the drink) in all of Miss MacBeth's classes."

"Ma-am"

"yes Newton"

"don't you mean cordial (as in politeness)"

"uhhh Newton as an extra punishment you must write out 14526 times I must not contract Miss MacBeth."

"Snake-eyes"

"what does that mean?"

"Oh snake-eyes is you, anyway that is really unfair."

"Life's unfair Harri I mean you don't like your name so what's your problem with unfair? Don't answer that and you must write out: I must not be impersonate…"

"you mean impudent"

"oh and I must not interfere when my classmate Newton has to write out I must not contract Miss MacBeth 14526 times"

"you meant contradict"

"I did?"

"Yes"

"15247 times"

"So let me get this straight you want me to write out: I must not be impersonate you mean impudent. Oh and I must not interfere when my classmate Newton has to write out I must not contract Miss MacBeth 14526 times. You meant contradict I did yes 15247 times."

"Yes, you have the rest of the lesson to start on your lines IN SILENCE!" At last some time to think. I think that I need to get Harri on my side or I'll have another teen terror on my hands.

Zero's POV

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know remember everything that you and her said and repeat it back to her."

"Oh I've done it before. Do you actually write her lines out?"

"Oh yeah I've still got 2500 trillion minus 14 to go."

"Really I'm done."

"What? That's not possible."

Harri's POV

"It is. I just wrote what she said on a piece of paper."

"Why that's brilliant"

"Thanks Newton."

"HARRIET WHEELER REPORT TO MISS MACBETH'S OFFICE IMMEDITALLY"

"Later snake-eyes."

(In MacBeth's office)

"I want you to find INK **(I know that she would usually say The Invisible Network of Kids but it makes it funny this way)** for me and to motivate you, you won't have to write out the lines."

"Well I've done the lines but I'll still find INK for you"

* * *

**Don't worry INK isn't exposed(remember Harri don't know that the anti- MacBeth club is called INK)**

**Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.)****Yep you are right (I'm not very imaginative with my after words. Am I?) **

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I no own INK****, but Samka Productions no own Harri (I do****). **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Y-Y-You, you will?"

"Yes"

I walked over to her desk removed a pen and said

"there is INK in there."

And left.

(That night in HQ)

Harri's POV

I kinda expected to be bombarded with questions as soon as I walked in.

"What did she want?"

"Relax Trixie wanted me to find INK."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"WHAT"

I now had four very shell-shocked faces staring at me.

"Guys calm down."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, you say you're gonna find INK and you tell us to calm down"

"Listen Vin I know that your anti-MacBeth club is called INK. Or at least I do now."

"What do you mean now?"

"Well Newton I just saw I.N.K. The Invisible Network of Kids flash across that screen."

"Uhhh I thought I got rida that"

"apparently not"

Zero's POV

(Later that week)

I was starting to genuinely like Harri, infact there was a only two people who didn't like her. MacBeth, but she never likes anyone. And Van who didn't appreciate her boyfriend having his arm dislocated as she couldn't hug or kiss him for a week as it hurt him to much. But despite this van respected her as did MacBeth, both had seen how dangerous she was either with word or actions. Although everyone else liked her she preferred to sit with our group the un-popular kids even though Vin likes to think otherwise. I just have a feeling that we were only seeing half of her

Trixie's POV

(Next Week)

"Trixie to INK, Trixie to INK, Zero tell Harri that there is a meeting in HQ in 20 minutes. All members to report to discuss MacBeth's next plan."

(In HQ)

"Tonight we launch operation distract-a-Beth-so-we-can-find-out-her-real-plan. Harri up to now Zero has been your source of gadgets and communication, but Newton is going to issue you with your own gadgets and get to work on your communication device. So what is something you always have with you? Something different to ours.

"Umm I don't know, how about earrings?"

"You don't have your ears pierced."

"That can be fixed.

(10 minutes later)

She walked back in to HQ with a set of earrings in her palm.

"What are you gonna do with those?"

"Stick 'em in my ear."

"There's no hole."

She made a oh-well-done-Sherlock-face-at-me

"Well observed Trixie" she said in pleasant sugar coated voice her tone dropped and she growled at me. "Turn around Trixie."

"Why?"

"Just turn around."

I did.

"You too, Newton."

"No"

He was being brave

"Now!"

He turned to.

"Vin you scared of blood or slightly strange occurrences"

"N-n-n-no"

"Vin you're a bad liar. Turn around now."

Vin turned as well.

"Zero how about you?"

"Not at all."

Typical Zero.

* * *

**Harri's not going bad, but that's all I'm gonna say. I've had quite a few reviews telling me to update fast but school starts in 4 days . So I might be a bit slower in updating, or I might "forget" to do my homework and do this instead.**

**Again Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.) (Note to self: Come up with better after word, at the moment I just copy and paste. I is just so original.) **

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I don't own INK wish I did though, I do however own my character I have added to the story.**

* * *

"Fine you don't have to turn around but I strongly recommend you do."

"No"

"your choice."

Zero's POV

I stood there watching I wanted to know what she was doing. She grabbed a marker, went over to a mirror, **(not sure if there is one but for now there is)** put a dot on each of her ear lobes, took the backing off the earrings, grimaced and pushed on earring through one ear and the other earring through the other ear. She was a definite insane, nut case.

Trixie's POV

"You can turn around now."

We did Zero didn't look so good I'm glad she forced the three of us to turn around otherwise we would have fainted.

Vin's POV

She now had her ears pierced and I didn't like the idea of how that happened.

Newton's POV

She had her ears pierced now and I had a bad feeling of how that happened. She put another pair of earrings

"here. I have to keep these in until those ones are fitted with the receiver but I'm not to get my tongue pierced for the transmitter."

"How do you know about radios?"

"Uh, about that Newton."

"Never mind Newt"

Trixie was being bossy as usual,

"what are we going to do about the talking end?"

"Transmitter"

"Newton, Harri shut it."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Harri"

"sorry Trix.

"Now that's settled what are we gonna do about it?

Harri's POV

(10 minutes later)

"How about a pin or badge?"

"Okay Newton."

"What do you like? Or better yet what does your mum like? That way you can say she gave it to you."

* * *

**I still has to come up with more creative afterword so again Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.) BTW it's my birthday soon so give me lots a presents by giving me lots a reviews.**

**Thanx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update time**

**Quartz the Lost****: I too have felt that Harri and Zero are to similar and have had this whole 'other side', so to speak, planned a side where she is the complete opposite to what she seems, a side that her 'other world' knows her as. But to get to that I had to have someone say something which ends up being Newton so that it isn't just "Oh and by the way…" you get the point. I did end you orphaning her as it wouldn't work any other way. I did not try to have a Vin aspect in there but if she had parents it would seem completely wrong. I wish to make it clear that I did not try to have any similarities between Harri and Vin, unfortunately it turned out that way. I kinda got the idea when I was listening to "Eye of the Tiger." But to get to that I have to go through more so it isn't out of the blue. I have a definite feeling that this is going to be a story that goes for a long time. Thank you for reviewing and if you have any other suggestions feel free to PM me.**

**To everyone else enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own INK**

* * *

Harri's POV

"Um my mum's dead so is my dad."

I said and got a lot of pathetic sad and sympathetic faces. Gee that's sweet.

"But it's alright they were so over protective. I was gonna run but when they died I said to heck with it."

"Um Harri"

"yeah Vin"

"How did they die?"

The witness protection agency warned me about this sort of question but I felt I could trust them.

"Promise, not a word to anyone. I'm serious, this is not one of those stupid don't-tell-anyone-cause-I'll-die-of-embarrassment type situations. It's much more important and if anyone finds out it could cause mega-trouble."

"Kay."

"All in."

"All in."

"My parents were murdered. They were stabbed and shot multiple times each by a mafia gangster gone rouge who got in league with another criminal gang bent on taking the USA. And therefor e I am an orphan that can't be put in an orphanage cause I'd be in too much danger as I witnessed the whole lot."

"Why were they murdered?"

"You really must know all the details don't cha Trix? They were CIA agents that's why they were overprotective, and half the time I was their cover. See there are some places that a family could go but a couple in their 30's would seem odd. Such as, when I was younger, the petting zoo. Sometimes they would have to leave me if a suspect was escaping, or I was used to find info as a homeless girl sheltering in a doorway. Or otherwise a fair going girl so I was taught how to fight."

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt Vin?"

"Seeing your parents murdered."

"Not really but I was trained by the CIA to work with their top agents, Mum and Dad. So it wouldn't be the first time I've seen people die."

"But they were your parents"

"He was my uncle."

"Who was?"

"Victim 1427"

"huh"

Oh boy that was stupid how would they know victim 1427.

"The CIA gives each of it's victims-people who have been killed by one of their agents a number based on the agent that killed them, the first three digits and then victim number whatever of that person. I'm 142 he was victim 7. I could have probably left that last part out."

"Whoh" Vin was the first to respond,

"yeah but you can't say anything, the USA's fate depends on it."

"Why?"

"They assigned my family to that case. I'm the last one left. They find me, they kill me, they get a clear shot at the US and from there who knows? So I'm it. My parents wrote in their wills that if they died on this case I'm to go to this school. Since they think that MacBeth is involved. You know brainwash kids to brainwash kids so on and so forth. But INK means that I'm not alone on this anymore. You've done more than you think. Cause if any kids got brainwashed the US is doomed. They choose Pinkerton to be brainwash HQ because it is experimental. So basically even if Mum and Dad had stopped everything else, if even one Pinkerton kid had got brainwashed USA gone. So well done you've saved the US and seeing that the US has connections all over the world, probably it to. So your saying 'INK saves the world once again' can't be more correct. But now I've told you this you have to be sworn in by Mr Smith, the CIA command, Mr Smith isn't his 001's real name. I'm not sure what is though. Get ready to become CIA agents, after tonight of course. Operation destract-a-beth-so-we-can-find-out-her-real-plan is much more important

* * *

**Okay new rule one review per Chapter or no update unless I'm feeling generous or particularly bored or have a massive car journey with nothing to do. So you want more update. Very easy.**

**But yes I must put it in. Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.)**

**Thanx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I Just handed in 5 Mega assignments so I have a life again. Unfortunately exam block starts tomorrow but that's quicker than assignments. So update time and sorry I took so long with updating I will try to be quicker from now on.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only things I own in this is Harri and the story line. Shame really.**

* * *

Zero's POV

(Late that night before the mission)

I was still dwelling on what Harri had told us this afternoon. I had been worried how she would do on a mission. I had originally thought that because she was so easy going that she would not be able to cope. But when I heard about victim 1427, she refused to say his name, I knew now that not only was she trained by the best to be the best, she could also kill without a second thought. Which was kinda unnerving. This was her other side.

Vin's POV

(Late that night before the mission)

I was shell shocked. I don't think I have ever met a murderer before. And never an orphaned murderer that was my friend. And never dreamed to meet one that wasn't upset. I hope my parents aren't spies or they might get killed.

Trixie's POV

(Late that night before the mission)

I was scared, angry and threatened. She been trained as a spy. To make the plans and act on impulse. She could kill that scared me. I also liked to be filled in and she didn't fill me in at the start. It made me mad.

Newton's POV

(Late that night before the mission)

I was freaking out, hyperventilating and completely terrified. I was very scared of Harri even though she was very nice. She had even started calling me Newt.

Harri's POV

(Late that night before the mission)

I think I have slightly creeped them out. Man I'm good at that. I hope they still talk to me, I never had friends cause of the CIA and now I know what I have missed.

(Right before the mission)

Trixie was giving us our final briefing.

"As a rule we normally have 3 agents on a mission as we now have five Newton and I have talked and we decided that this would probably be his last mission. Since this is our first mission as five the following agents will go Zero, Vin, Newton and Harri. But now Harri has her radio. Harri do you have your horse broach?"

"Yes"

"Your hollow pendent, your shoes?"

"Does it look like it."

"Where did you get them?

'Dad"

"Newton is there to observe. To see how well you work together and see…" she was talking directly to me now "if you can follow orders"

"Let's go"

(On the mission)

"Trixie to INK."

"Yeah HQ"

Trixie's POV

HQ? everyone else addresses me as Trix.

"Harri you realize that you have the most dangerous part of this mission so DO AS I SAY!"

"Right HQ."

Zero's POV

It was gonna be fun, Vin and I get to run amuck throughout the school while Harri gets into MacBeth's office. I couldn't wait we, meaning Vin and I were gonna play all the songs she hates, which is all of them, over the speaker system and have exploding bubble gum all over the place to trap MacBeth. Along with other mishaps.

Harri's POV

This was gonna be E-A-S-Y. Walk in the park, although I wished I was armed with a more lethal weapon. The best I could do was a bread knife I smuggled out of dinner in my boot. I don't think anyone has noticed it being gone. I had asked Trix about it earlier but she was very adamant that we must not kill MacBeth just scare her to hell and back but that's life. And what Trix don't know will only hurt MacBeth.

* * *

**So the rule still applies one review per chapter or no update. Very simple.**

**But yes I must put it in. Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.)**

**Thanx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I no own INK**** but….. I can make them do stuff****.**

* * *

Harri's POV

"Trixie to INK music commences in 3…2…1…now."

Music blared over the sound system, lights started flashing some students even started dancing.

"Harri MacBeth is leaving the thresh hold move in now, Vin and Zero will follow once they've planted the bubble-gum and cough syrup bombs."

"HQ I'm in the wolf's lair."

"Wolf's Lair?"

"MacBeth's office. When are Vin and Zero coming? And Why is Newton just standing there?"

"Vin and Zero will be there soon and Newton is going to evaluate how well you work as a team and individually."

Trixie's POV

I heard her sigh at the other end of the line. She wasn't used being told what to do.

"Fine but he does what we tell him, right."

She was bargaining for control.

"No he does what I tell him to." I told her

She growled a reply and the line went dead. I would have never been that brave face to face.

Harri's POV

How dare she have someone evaluate how I work? I have more experience than the lot of them put together. Oh well back to MacBeth's desk.

Top Drawer

Fail stamp

Red ink pad

Pens pencils

Markers

Chalk

Erasers

Second Draw

Lecture pad

Notebooks

Love letters – Hmm possible black mail, unsent too

Picture of bubble-gum rabbits – Oh dear

Spare pair of glasses

Third Drawer

Math test answers, mostly wrong

Radio transmitter, that's weird

Frequency channels, that's weirder

Micro chips, that's bad

Corrosive acid, that's worse

Thick notebooks labelled top secret, that sounds promising

Blue prints, even better

A key, what to?

I stuffed the love letters picture of the bubble gum rabbit and the contents of the third drawer minus the maths test answers, and proceeded to search the cabinet on the other side of the desk.

Top shelf

Locked metal box

Satellite basics book, Oh man can this get any worse

Bottom Shelf

Student files, creepy

Student phone numbers, creepier

I took the metal box and made a note of the title of the book and left, walked straight into MacBeth.

* * *

**Sorry it was shorter than the rest **

**So the rule still applies one review per chapter or no update. Very simple.**

**But yes I must put it in. Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.)**

**Thx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah we all know that is I owned INK I would not be writing stories about them I would be making another season about them****.**

* * *

Trixie's POV

(Just after the last conversation with Harri)

Click, static. The radio hissed at me Harri had turned off her radio so I could hear her but she couldn't hear me. "What the hell" I said out loud. Why does that girl have to be so obstinate? I watched helpless as she went through MacBeth's stuff as she left she seemed to have a sixth sense her guard went up I could see what was going to happen and was screaming through the radio even thought I knew it was useless as she walked straight into MacBeth.

* * *

**Yeah I know, Barely 100 words but my head is on holidays**

**So the rule still applies one review per chapter or no update. Very simple.**

**But yes I must put it in. Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.)**

**Thanx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: yes we know don't own INK do own Harri.**

* * *

Trixie's POV

Unlike anyone I have, she pushed MacBeth aside and kept walking as if she had every right to be there. MacBeth stood there dumbfounded then regained the use of her vocal cords yelling "stop you thief, you… you intruder, you…you…you…" Harri had her face inches away MacBeth's she growled

"What's up Sadie, can't retain info in that air up there for more than a few seconds?"

"Umm what?"

"Proving my point, I am calling you an airhead." She replied with over exaggerating actions.

"You stole my things."

"What of it?"

"It's my stuff!"

"Well if you want me to catch this INK group I'm going to need bait."

"Uh huh so you do know what INK is"

"I found out."

* * *

**Well it's just as short as the last one (I'm trying to keep you waiting hehehe).**

**So the rule still applies one review per chapter or no update. Very simple.**

**But yes I must put it in. Love it, hate it. Please review it (but if you do hate it PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it.)**

**Thanx**


End file.
